


I Walk The Line

by Catlady2457



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Murder, and I needed this to be done, because I have no self control, i'll update these if I ever do anything else about this, murder fluff, season 1 AU, uhm the boys take it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady2457/pseuds/Catlady2457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WELL this is being read by more people than I thought it would and so let me get my act together. This is a Season 1 AU and the reason it exists is because I've been thinking about it for months and needed it to be lmao. This is INCREDIBLY self indulgent at times so please forgive. I have written like 3 fics in my life so please be gentle and patient with me. It is noteworthy that while there will be murder and cannibal like things, this isn't going to be as dark as the show. There will be a level of silly-ness to this that is solely because that is who I am. Enjoy the ride :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELL this is being read by more people than I thought it would and so let me get my act together. This is a Season 1 AU and the reason it exists is because I've been thinking about it for months and needed it to be lmao. This is INCREDIBLY self indulgent at times so please forgive. I have written like 3 fics in my life so please be gentle and patient with me. It is noteworthy that while there will be murder and cannibal like things, this isn't going to be as dark as the show. There will be a level of silly-ness to this that is solely because that is who I am. Enjoy the ride :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a crush on his psychiatrist. Good job, Will.

Will opened the door to let the dogs out and immediately turned around to find his whiskey. The trip to Minnesota with Abigail had been a massive clusterfuck. He poured himself a glass and stepped back out on the porch to watch the dogs. They were always a sense of calm for him. A sense of home. Going to Minnesota had caused more harm than good. Abigail was attacked, as were Hannibal and Alana and another girl turned up dead. Not to mention it elevated the accomplice argument that Jack didn’t intend to give up on anytime soon. 

 

He let the dogs in, refilled his whiskey and settled down for the night. He thought about if he could really handle working for Jack if this is what it was going to be like all the time. Will was exhausted. He wasn’t sleeping well at night and during the day it’s like he was being drained of his life force at an agonizing pace. The only thing that gave him a chance to breathe was talking with Hannibal. 

 

There was a joke. After his fit about therapy, Hannibal seemed to be a respite in all the bullshit that was working for the FBI. Well it wasn’t really therapy. They were just having conversations. That would have seemed like an excuse to Will, but honestly Hannibal was often very open with him. He even shared a similar concern for Abigail in all of this. Will found himself wanting to spend more and more time with the man. Okay, maybe “spending time with” isn’t the right way to put it. Will found himself staring at Hannibal’s cheekbones or his ridiculously long legs in those stupid tailored suits. Will was pretty sure he had been nursing a crush for Hannibal for a couple weeks now, but was stalwartly refusing to think about it or what that even meant for him. It certainly wasn’t the first time Will was interested in a guy, but it had been a while. And of course, he gets a crush on his “unofficial psychiatrist”.  _ Good fucking job, Graham. _

 

Will put his empty glass on the nightstand and thought about refilling it but then realized he left the whiskey on the kitchen table. No way he was getting up. Too comfortable. Will should just ask Hannibal out. Right? I mean when was the last time he  _ really _ went for something he wanted? Then again, if Hannibal says no it could make therapy awkward. But Will could’ve sworn he had caught Hannibal staring at him more than once. In fact, he’s sure he has because when he looked back Hannibal didn’t do the normal thing and look away. He just kept staring. Who does that?

Will sat up, abruptly. He had an idea. He went to his work bag and pulled out his laptop. After misspelling symphony 3 times he got where he wanted to go. Maybe he should do this in the morning when sober.  _ Nope. Do it now, Graham. Just do it so you can’t back out.  _

Once he finished he shut his laptop and went to collapse on his bed. He would talk to Hannibal on Thursday at his appointment.  _ Should I go see him earlier? I mean what if he has plans this weekend already? Should you ask someone out at your therapy appointment? Is it less weird to do it before and then show up to your appointment anyways? _ Will’s head was starting to hurt. He leaned over and shut the light off. He’ll worry about it tomorrow when he’s sober enough to answer his own questions. 

\--

Will woke up the next morning, only half as sweaty as he usually does.  _ Step in the right direction _ , he thinks. Will goes to get up when he notices the throbbing in his head. Maybe too much whiskey, after all. He lets the dogs out and goes to shower. While he was enjoying the hot water, he hurries up before he falls asleep standing up. The drive to the academy is only about a half an hour. 45 minutes if there’s traffic. Will spends the entirety of the drive trying to figure out the best way to ask Hannibal to the symphony this weekend. Surprisingly, he didn’t regret his decision to buy the tickets the night before. He was actually thankful that drunk Will had the courage to do it. Could he call Hannibal? That seemed impersonal.  _ What am I going to do, walk into his office and say I was in the neighborhood? _ Well. I mean he could. Maybe he should. Maybe it would seem more special? Will shook his head. He felt like a teenager again, getting nervous before asking somebody out. This was ridiculous. He is a grown ass man. Will let out a heavy sigh as he pulled into the Academy parking lot. While he was proud of drunk Will for buying the tickets, he was slightly disappointed that drunk Will didn’t also come up with a decent plan. 

 

\--

 

Lectures seemed to be flying by today. The one day he would’ve been happy to have everything just slow down so he could think and it was already lunchtime. He was sitting at his desk when he realized he didn’t even know what time Hannibal’s last appointment was today. He couldn’t just drive to Baltimore and barge in. Will was drumming his fingers on his desk trying to think of a way to find out Hannibal’s schedule without making it obvious that he was coming to see him when he heard footsteps that seemed to have crept up on him. He looked up and froze. Hannibal was here. In his lecture hall. Wait a minute..

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Will”

Will chuckled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You just surprised me, I didn’t expect to see you when I looked up.”

Hannibal was smiling at him anyways. “I was here talking to Jack and thought I would catch you between classes. It seems I have good timing”

“No, yeah it was good timing for sure.” Hannibal just tilted his head a bit. Will seemed jittery. Hannibal chose to ignore it for the time being. 

“How are classes today?”

“Uh, good. Good. Yeah they’ve been…. good.” Will cringed mentally and maybe a little physically too. This was perfect. Hannibal had shown up and solved his problem. Now was the perfect time to ask about this weekend. Will could feel his palms getting sweaty.

“Are you alright, Will?” Hannibal had an eyebrow raised. He seemed more amused than actually concerned. That didn’t seem to ease Will’s nerves at all.

“Yeah, yeah, no I’m fine. Tired, I guess, but that’s nothing new.” He tried at a laugh and then rolled his eyes at himself.  _ Pull your shit together, Graham.  _

Hannibal just smiled at him and that seemed to be the push Will needed.

“Uhm, actually I’m glad you’re here I had something to ask you..”

Hannibal just stood there looking at Will waiting for him to continue. He should’ve just called Hannibal for this.

“I don’t know if you have any plans on Friday but I, uhm, I have tickets to the Baltimore Symphony and I know you really like music and stuff.. “  _ Stuff? What the fuck are you even saying anymore? _ Will shook his head to stop arguing with himself, “Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to join me…?” Will wanted to stare at the floor for this but he found his eyes glued to Hannibal’s face trying to read his reaction before it happened. 

Hannibal’s eyebrows went up and he blinked twice (not that Will was counting). It’s not often that Hannibal is caught off guard but in this very moment, he had to admit, he was surprised. Will was asking him on what seemed very similar to a date. Will was rubbing his neck and Hannibal realized he hadn’t said anything and was doing an awful job at controlling his face in this moment. 

“That sounds lovely, Will”

It was Will’s turn to freeze. “Wait, what?”

Hannibal was trying and failing not to smile. “A night at the Symphony with you sounds lovely.”

Will realized that he had not planned this far. “Oh! Good, great. Uh, maybe we could get dinner first?” Well that definitely wasn’t planned. Will had lost control. 

Hannibal may have still been trying, but his smile was wide and he only nodded. Neither really sure how to handle this situation, they both were very much not acting like themselves. 

They heard voices from the hall and Will jumped. He looked down at the clock. His next lecture was in 10 minutes and his students would start showing up soon. 

“Well it seems I’ve taken up your entire break. I apologize for the inconvenience.” Hannibal said with a bow of his head. 

“It’s fine. I only have two lectures left before I’m done anyways.” 

It occurred to both of them that neither of them knew how to end this exchange. Hannibal shifted and looked towards the door like he was going to just leave. 

“I’ll uh, pick you up at 6 then? On Friday?”

“I’ll be waiting” And with that, Hannibal smiled and turned to walk away. Will just watched as he passed a few students on their way in and turn the corner. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He asked Hannibal out and he agreed to it. Even more interesting, Hannibal wasn’t expecting it yet he seemed to welcome it. Will felt like he actually came away with several victories from this exchange. He smiled to himself as the last of his students were getting to their seats. He had some planning to do.

Will Graham had a date with Hannibal Lecter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of thoughts about this but I have no idea if I will organize them??? I am working on it. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr if you'd like http://felineladyy.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

The night before was relatively normal at Will’s appointment. As usual, there is another case therefore they spend the night talking about that. An entire family, shot dead. They spend the evening talking about family, or what they know of it. Neither seem to have the best basis for what family looks like. It is interesting the things they have in common. Something he has always appreciated about Hannibal’s approach to their appointments is that he doesn't hesitate to share pieces of himself in exchange for pieces of Will. Admittedly, that makes this feel much more like friendship than therapy for Will.

 

As Will was leaving Hannibal hung in the doorway and ended with a “I look forward to tomorrow night” To which Will just nodded and walked abruptly out the door and to his car. He had just about forgotten how nervous he was during the appointment.

 

Will had gone out and rented a tux for the occasion. He knew Hannibal would be the most well dressed person they would see all night and he wanted to at least look like he kind of belonged next to him. He actually went out and bought a new tie for the evening. Will spent a brief moment wondering if Hannibal would be surprised by Will actually wearing a tux. A part of him still couldn’t believe he was really going on a date with Hannibal. I mean, Hannibal knew it was a date right? He didn’t think Will had just asked him as a friend? Will wouldn’t have bought the symphony tickets in the first place. That was a Hannibal driven action for sure. Will shook his head to stop the impending freakout and started to get dressed. He had called and made reservations at him favorite Italian restaurant earlier in the day. It was a small place, owned by an Italian family and it had been around for years. It may not be quite Hannibal’s style but Will knew the food would be good and figured Hannibal would appreciate the authenticity more than the presentation.

 

Once he was done getting dressed, Will took one last look in the mirror. For about half a second, he thought about shaving then realized he didn’t want to look like a college kid that Hannibal picked up for arm candy. No shaving then. Will got in his car and started the hefty drive to Baltimore to pick up Hannibal. He both appreciated the extra time to prepare and also despised the extra time to stress. He turned the radio on to try and tune out his thinking and it half worked as he found himself tapping the steering wheel and wondering if Hannibal was nervous at all about the night ahead of them.

\--

“I look forward to tomorrow night” Is what he said to Will on his way out. That may have been slightly understated. Hannibal found himself dwelling on their plans more than he would have anticipated. Friday was an early day for Hannibal, which meant no rushing around before the evening. This was a very interesting turn of events. Aside from the obvious interest in Will’s mind, Hannibal could admit that he was being charmed in more ways than one. However, he had no intention of acting on those feelings. He had other plans, after all. One thing he surely didn't expect was Will to be the one to initiate. It was a very pleasant surprise. Hannibal isn’t sure how this affects the plans he did have for Will, but is willing to see this through before making any decisions. How often does one meet a person like Will? He is truly the definition of unique. Hannibal decides that for tonight, he can put his plan on the back burner and enjoy Will’s company.

 

Hannibal glances at the clock. 5:45pm. Will would arrive soon. He took his coat downstairs and set it by the door while he waited those last few minutes. He truly had no idea how the night was going to go, but found himself excited for any outcome.

 

\--

Will pulled into Hannibal’s driveway and just sat for a second. Deep breaths and all that shit. There was a strange thing happening in his gut. Somewhere between “Go get him” and “Turn the car around”. He then realized he had butterflies in his stomach and laughed out loud. Good thing he was alone in the car. Will then thought that Hannibal might be able to see him from the house and decided to look less crazy and go to the door.

 

He knocked twice and the door opened almost immediately. Surely, Hannibal wasn’t waiting in the foyer for Will. Except, Will was 80% sure he was. Will would’ve had a chuckle about that but was momentarily distracted by how damn good Hannibal looked. He was wearing a navy blue tux with a black button up and a deep gold tie. Will was positive he was staring and also being stared at. It seems they were at an impasse. Will finally looked up to Hannibal’s face and could see the beginning of a smile. He found himself smiling back almost immediately.

 

“Uhh.. Hi.” _Articulate as always._

 

“Good Evening, Will. You look very handsome”

 

Will's eyebrows shot up. Today on, Things Will Wasn’t Ready to Hear: Fucking That.

 

“Oh. Uhm, thanks. Thank you. You look uhm…” Perfect? Like someone built you in a lab? “..Striking.” Hmmm. His brain did not consult him before making the decision to say that out loud.

 

Hannibal’s eyebrows went up just a hint, like he was just as surprised at Will’s forwardness. Well he’s not alone in that.

 

“Are you ready to go? I uh, made reservations somewhere.” Will was looking literally everywhere except Hannibal’s face at this point.

 

“Of course.” And Hannibal smiled at him closing the door behind him and locking it. Will was a few steps ahead of him and was currently reconsidering an idea that he got on the way over here. A small argument took place in his head in the 8 steps he had taken from the doorway to which he just shut his eyes and said, “Fuck it” under his breath. Hannibal was confused for a second as Will walked to the passenger side and started to slow his steps until he realized what was happening. Will opened the door and stood beside it and glanced in Hannibal’s direction. _What a gentleman,_ Hannibal thought and did his best to hide his grin. Will’s chuckle let him know that he had not done a very good job, but it also reassured Will that he was right. Hannibal seemed the type that would appreciate the gesture.

 

Will got into the driver’s seat and started driving all the while thinking maybe he is better at this than he was giving himself credit for. They don’t talk too much in the car. “How was the drive?” “I hope you like Italian food” Small talk.

 

Once they arrive and are seated, conversation picks up again.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever been here but, this is kind of one of those best kept secret places. The food is amazing. Real authentic. It’s one of my favorites in the city and I thought you might like it” Will said.

 

“I have not been here before no. But I look forward to the experience. There are not many authentic restaurants around that live up to the claim, but this seems promising. Thank you for sharing this with me, Will.”

 

Will just blinks and picks up his menu to start looking. Apparently, he did not seem as nonchalant as he was trying to be. Dinner goes really well. Hannibal asks after Will’s classes and his dogs. Will returns the gesture, asking Hannibal how work is and then realizes he doesn’t really know what Hannibal does in his spare time. So he asks.

 

“I rather enjoy the arts. The opera, the symphony, whatever may be running at the performing arts center. Your invitation for me tonight was perfect. I always enjoy good music.”

 

“Do you play?”

 

“I do. A few different instruments, I am partial to the harpsichord.” Will chuckled at that, and Hannibal tilted his head indicating he’d like to be in on the joke.

 

“No, it’s just. That’s very fitting.” Will smiled at him. Hannibal continued to stare. “It’s just not a lot of people prefer the harpsichord over other instruments. Seems fitting for you. You are just…. unique. In everything it seems.”

 

Hannibal smiled back at him. “That is not the first time I have been told something like that. I find comfort in the uniqueness of people. Keeps the world more interesting, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Will nodded and kept eating. This was going really well? Will was kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop the rest of the time through dinner but it never seemed to come. They were… having a good time.

 

They arrive at the symphony and find their seats. Will actually didn’t mind the actual music of the symphony. It was more the packed theatre and crowds that kept him away from this sort of thing. That and the tux he was currently wearing. Shortly after they sat down, the lights flickered and then went down.

 

The music was haunting and beautiful. It seemed fitting for the night. Will wanted to chance a look at Hannibal to see if he was enjoying himself but also didn’t want to get caught looking. He leaned back a little and looked out the corner of his eye. He turned his head more once he realized how entranced Hannibal was. Will knew he loved music, but getting to watch him experience it made that statement seem very wrong. He was lost in it, it seemed. Watching him, Will got an idea. He never used his empathy, really for anything outside of work. It didn’t seem right. Invading people’s thoughts like that. But in this moment, he wanted to understand how exactly Hannibal felt. He closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing. When he opened them again, everyone was gone. It was just him, Hannibal and the music. They were sitting in the theatre chairs in the middle of a huge field. In every direction he looked, he couldn’t find an end. It was equal parts comforting and unsettling. The fog was moving with the music across the field. Like the world around them was dancing. When he looked back to Hannibal, he looked younger. And there was a shadow sitting next to him. The shadow reached over and put it’s hand on Hannibal’s hand. A tear fell from the corner of Hannibal’s eye. Will suddenly got the feeling he was seeing something very personal and was not so sure this was a good idea. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes again.

  
When he opened them he was back in the theatre and trying very hard to keep his breathing steady. He looked at Hannibal. He didn’t seem to notice Will’s brief trip. But his eyes did seem glossy. Will looked towards the stage again. He reached over the armrest and took Hannibal’s hand in his. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hannibal’s head tilt in what he is assuming was surprise. Hannibal twined their fingers together and Will could swear he saw the man smiling. No attempts to hide it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Well this got a little out of hand but I think I'm happy with it? At least for now? I forgot to mention last time, I have no beta. Just me reading this 7700 times so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. :). Along with getting this chapter done, I made a rough outline for the rest and I'm getting pretty excited? There are still details to be worked out that I may have to talk out with someone first, but overall we are making progress. Anyways, I love all of you who are reading this and leaving comments. It is very sweet and also helps motivate me to work on the other chapters so Thank you!
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr if you'd like http://felineladyy.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

The date with Will went extremely well. After the symphony they went for a walk in a nearby park, hand in hand. Eventually, it started getting late and Will would still have to drive back to Wolf Trap. Will continued his gentlemanly behavior and walked Hannibal to his door to say goodbye. Hannibal made a point of telling Will how much he truly enjoyed the night and made sure he understood by leaning to kiss his cheek before saying goodnight. Will’s eyes appeared as though they might fall out of his head at that moment, but he gathered himself back together, smiled wide and said goodnight.

That was a week and a half ago. Today, Hannibal appeared at the Academy with a lunch invitation for Will. He happily accepted and they went to a small cafe that Hannibal said had the best salads in town. While they were walking to the cafe, Hannibal bumped his hand lightly into Will’s to let him know he wouldn’t mind a repeat of their night out together. Will smiled at the ground and let his pinky wrap around Hannibal’s. Hannibal chuckled and left their hands like that the rest of the way.

Lunch was delicious. Will should’ve know that if Hannibal compliments a place like that, it’s bound to be some of the best food he’s ever eaten. It was a small place and Will couldn’t believe he didn’t know it existed. They walked back to the Academy and were almost to Will’s classroom when Jack rounded the corner.

“There you are. Is your phone just for show, because you weren’t answering it.”

Will patted his pockets. “I must’ve left it on my desk. Dr. Lecter and I were just grabbing some lunch.”

“Well I hate to cut your lunch short but we have a lead on the Lost Boys case and I need you.”

“I have another class in 20 minutes.”

“Someone will cover or it’s cancelled. Doesn’t matter I need you.”

“You’re making it awfully hard to provide an education here, Jack.” And then it clicks, “You’re expecting a crime scene… aren’t you?”

Jack gives Will a sympathetic look, and then it’s gone. “Were ready to go when you are, and you’re ready now. So let’s go. Dr. Lecter.” Jack nods at him and starts off towards his own office.

“Pleasure, Jack.” He turns to Will, “I can look after your dogs while you’re gone if you need.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. It’s a really long drive for you and you’re busy I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, I can just… uhm..”

“Will, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it.” Hannibal sounds like he’s scolding him but he can see the teasing look in his eyes. Will smiles. They seem to come easier around Hannibal.

“I would appreciate it. Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll walk you back to your classroom.”

Hannibal isn’t exactly pleased at the way Jack just walks into Will’s day and assumes he has rights over it, but then again duty calls. This is Will’s work.

Will is packing up his back to go and puts it over his shoulder.

“Don’t forget your phone, Will. Wouldn’t want Uncle Jack to get angry again.” Hannibal says with a smirk.

Will chuckles, “Yeah God forbid I go to lunch during lunchtime. The blasphemy.”

Hannibal laughs, he has always enjoyed Will’s snark. Even when it’s aimed at him. Especially when it is aimed at him.

“How long will you be gone?” Hannibal asks.

“I’m, uh, not sure. Usually only a day. Hopefully I’ll be back tomorrow night. I do have an actaul job that I did typically enjoy before I started working in the field again. It would be nice to be able to do that job.” Will sighed.

“May I call you, while you are away?”

Will paused and looked up. “What for…?”

Hannibal smiled, “There are a variety of reasons why one person calls another. To say hello, see how their day went, and in our case make sure that you are holding up alright after a crime scene.”

Hannibal wanted to check up on Will. Wanted to make sure he had someone to talk to if he needed. Will was pointedly ignoring the feeling in his chest.

“Yeah… yeah okay. You can call.” Will smiled at the ground as he reached in his drawer and made sure he grabbed his phone.

Hannibal smiled, “Excellent. Safe travels. Let me know if you need me to tend to your pack for longer than just a tomorrow.”

“Hopefully not.” Will said as he grabbed his jacket off his chair.

Hannibal took the couple steps to be standing right in front of Will. “Hopefully not, indeed.”

Will looked up at Hannibal’s eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. He was so close. He was caught between wishing Hannibal would stop looking at him like that and wishing he would never stop. Hannibal’s eyes were such an interesting color and Will felt like he wanted to keep staring until he found a word that properly described them. Will figured he knew where this was going but Hannibal didn’t move. It seems the ball was in his court then. Will leaned up and thought about taking the easy way out and going for Hannibal’s cheek, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s, just softly. He could hear Hannibal breath out of his nose as he pressed back just barely. Will pulled back and it was taking too much effort not to smile. So he just let himself smile. Hannibal smiled back.

“Perhaps, dinner after you get back.” He whispered, still so close to Will’s face. All Will could do was nod.

They left his classroom together and separated down the hall, Hannibal heading to leave and Will heading to Jack’s office.

“You don’t look nearly as nauseous as you normally do when we’re about to head to a crime scene” Beverly said with a suspicious look on her face.

Will just shrugged, “I’ll try to look more nauseous next time? Don’t worry I’m sure it’ll change when we get there.”

Will hadn’t realized that this was affecting him that much. I mean, internally yes but apparently it was also written on his face. _Doesn’t matter,_ Will thought, _now I have something to look forward to coming home._

\--

It had been a month since their first date and things were going…. well. Actually, they were going better than well. Will didn’t remember ever feeling this comfortable with another person. The fact that he had already admitted so much to Hannibal in their sessions made him feel a little bit safer. Hannibal already knew how dark it could get in Will’s head and he wasn’t running the other way. In fact, he was doing the opposite. Their sessions hadn’t changed too much in the last month. Although it seemed with each week that Hannibal was losing his will power to keep his distance from Will during the hour of his session. This was becoming obvious in this moment as Hannibal came to stand in between Will’s legs where he sat on the edge of Hannibal’s desk. There was only 15 minutes left in his appointment anyways. Will thought about grabbing onto Hannibal’s suit jacket to make it apparent how little he cared about those 15 minutes, but then decided he’d rather watch Hannibal struggle with his own self control.

“And have the nightmares gotten worse?”

“I wouldn’t say worse. They are unfortunately reliable. Always waiting for me when I close my eyes.”

“What do you do when they wake you?”

Will shrugged, “It uh… depends? Sometimes I get up and get some water, hang out with the dogs for a while, sometimes I go and work on my flies.”

“You don’t go back to sleep?”

“Sometimes I do, but other times it’s just… too hard.” Will looked over at the clock and thought about ending the session early on his own. He hated talking about his nightmares. It was frustrating to not have any control over what happened in his dreams, but that they controlled him so much while he was awake. There were still a few he hadn’t told Hannibal about out of concern for what he might think.

“Perhaps you should try something different, so that you can get back to sleep. It is clear you aren’t getting enough rest.” The downside to seeing Hannibal outside of this room in the capacity he was. It was getting harder to pretend everything was alright.

“Like what?” Will eyed Hannibal.

“Say instead of staying in your own mind when your dreams frighten you, you call me.”

Will looked up then, “Call.. you? Hannibal, if a nightmare woke me up it is usually in the middle of the night. And no offense but.. I can’t say I’m going to want to talk.”

“I didn’t say you had to talk. Often, when you are lost in your own mind, you simply need an anchor. All I am asking is that you let me be that for you.”

“Are you asking that as my therapist or…. “ Will realized that they had been on like 6 dates, (not that he was counting) but hadn’t had this discussion yet.

Hannibal started to smile, “Or…” he prompted.

“Uhm, I am not sure what to call you. Are we dating?”

“Well, we have been on several dates.”

“So, yes?”

“If you were to ask me I would say yes. It seems I should have checked with you first.”

“No, no, I mean. I know we’ve been on dates but I just wasn’t sure.. I mean I just thought we would talk about it and give some sort of definition."

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Will Graham, would you allow me the honor of dating you exclusively?” Will could see the amusement in his eyes. He laughed.

“You say that as if I have been on dates with anyone else recently.”

“That is not an answer”

“Yes, of course.” Will smiled at him.

“And now that we have solved that, will you agree to at least think about calling me when your nightmares are too much?”

He was still holding Will’s hand and placing small kisses to the back. Will bit his lip. He wasn’t sure what to do with this. Hannibal sounded like he cared so much.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you.” Hannibal whispered as he dropped Will’s hand and cupped his face instead.

\--

Tuesdays were always a long day for Hannibal. Back to back appointments for most of the day. They were made all that much longer by a few patients who seemed to drag on more than others.

“See you next week, Franklyn.”

He would never say it out loud, but saying goodbye to Franklyn was his favorite part of the hour. Hannibal went to his desk and noticed a missed call from Will. He hit the button to call him back.

“Hey”

“Hello, Will.”

“How’s your day going? You sound tired.”

Hannibal huffed a laugh, “The fact that you can do that over the phone is both intriguing and unsettling.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

“It was meant as one.”

“So, I had a question. About... us.”

Hannibal stopped what he was doing, “Oh?”

“Yeah, so I was just curious, are we telling people? Like that we are.. dating?”

Hannibal relaxed, “Do you wish to tell people?”

“I am unsure at the moment. Not…. it’s not that I don’t _want_ to, I just, I was thinking and I almost said something to Bev, but then I stopped and realized that you are my psychiatrist and I wasn’t sure how it would go if Jack and Alana found out and it's just been kind of nice and I-"

“I see what you are saying. I don’t foresee positive reactions from either of the people you just mentioned.”

“Yeah… I don’t know, I felt like I should call you first instead of just deciding.”

“I appreciate the consideration, Will. Perhaps in interest of maintaining the peace we have now, we could wait.”

“Okay. Sounds good,”

“If you are confident that Ms. Katz can keep a secret, then I have no issue with you telling her.”

“I’ll think about it. I don’t know she’ll be able to resist every opportunity to tease me.”

Hannibal chuckled at that. “I agree.”

“Well I have another lecture, we still on for dinner?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“See you then” He could hear Will’s smile right before they hung up.

Hannibal was staring down at his notebook. A month ago he had told himself just one night. Just a night with Will where he let himself just _be_. Here he is a month later making dinner plans and discussing their social status. It would seem he has lost a bit of control. At the end of the day, there is an appeal to the way things have turned out.

\--

Will and Hannibal sit in the study with the fire going and a glass of wine each as they talk. They about everything and nothing at all. Will appreciates that Hannibal can keep talking about pointless things on days like these. The latest case,“Angel Maker” as they were calling him, wasn’t sitting well with him. Neither was the argument he had with Jack about it. He told Hannibal about it over dinner and once they left the table Hannibal set about distracting him with stories of past dinner parties, the opera, and a particular patient who seems to be working Hannibal’s last nerve. Will laughs and relaxes. Eventually, Will is laying on the couch with his legs across Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal notices him starting to drift off in the middle of one of his anecdotes. He looks at the clock. It’s almost midnight. He taps Will’s leg.

“It is rather late, Will. Would you like to stay here tonight?”

Will’s eyes shoot open and he just stares at Hannibal.

“Uhh….”

“You are welcome to stay with me and I also have a guest room if you’d rather. I won’t take offense.”

He looked so sincere as he said it. It wasn’t that Will minded sharing a bed with Hannibal, he was just anticipating the nightmares and wasn’t sure he wanted that to be how this night went. On the other hand, Will did an overnight bag in his trunk that was there for whenever they had to travel for cases last minute.

“I- uhh. I’m not the best to share a bed with..” Will said slowly. He looked Hannibal in the eye while he said it so he knew that Will was more worried about himself than Hannibal.

“It is entirely up to you, Will. However I wouldn’t mind being there for you literally when you wake up as opposed to just being on the phone.”

Will chewed his lip while he thought about it. Maybe with Hannibal next to him, he’d have a better night. Maybe with the distractions and the alcohol he could sleep through til morning.

“Okay…. we can try it.”

Hannibal smiled at him, seeming very pleased with the answer. Will rolled his eyes. On the upside if he woke up in the night sweaty and drained he could always enjoy the “I told you so” moment.

Will had no sooner put his head on the pillow when he felt an arm around his middle pulling him close. He chuckled and Hannibal only nuzzled closer. If you had asked Will before all this started if he thought Hannibal was a cuddler he would’ve said No. However, now that he knows Hannibal a little better, it actually makes perfect sense to him. Will turned his head and stole a few sweet kisses from Hannibal. Were he not quite so tired, he might think of continuing this, but he was exhausted. Will burrowed into his pillow and drifted off.

When Will woke up, his first thought was _This is not my house._ He went to move and was reminded by the arm still wrapped loosely around his waist where he was. He took a couple deep breaths. He slid slowly out from Hannibal’s arm and went to the bathroom. He stood over the sink until he was breathing normally and splashed some water on his face. He grabbed a towel on his way out to put underneath him since his shirt was soaked now. He came out of the bathroom and walked back to his side. He looked at the sheets. They were dry. And a different color? Maybe he just wasn’t paying attention earlier. He looked around and saw the sheets from before in a laundry hamper. He looked back at Hannibal who was very convincingly pretending to sleep. He was only in the bathroom for maybe 15 minutes. How did he do that so damn fast? And without making any noise? Will crawled back into bed and laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. Will’s chest felt tight all of a sudden. He turned his face into Hannibal’s shoulder, kissed it softly.

  
“Thank you” he whispered. Hannibal just wrapped his arm around Will’s back and squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell this chapter got long. Once again, no beta. Mistakes are mine. :) Prayer circle for me that I stay motivated with this. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr if you'd like http://felineladyy.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you're mine.

It was hard to breathe in there. Between Jack putting the pressure on, Chilton just being there and the fact that he had willingly walked into a hospital for the criminally insane, he was very near a panic attack the entire time. Chilton was so positive that Gideon was the Ripper. Something in there just didn’t  _ feel _ right. Will closed his eyes and could still feel the nurse’s eyes under his thumbs. He popped a couple aspirin and took out his phone to text Hannibal. He felt like shit. He needed to go home and get some rest.    
  
_ “Hey. rough day, don’t feel good. Going home to sleep for the foreseeable future.” _

_ “Is everything okay, Will?” _

_ “Fine. think i’m coming down with something. Gonna try to sleep it off.” _

_ “Call me if you need anything. I’ll be free after 6 this evening. Feel better, my dear.” _

Will rolled his eyes and wished that he didn’t like it when Hannibal called him that, but there was no reason to deny it with no one here to argue. 

\--

Hannibal opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the clock. 5am. He sighed and sat up. He had no idea who it was but intended to remind them of the basic courtesy of when to ring someone’s doorbell. When he opened the door, he felt he should’ve known it was Will. It seems he is the only logical answer to, who is at my door this early? Something is wrong. He is fidgeting. 

Hannibal sets down a cup of coffee in front of Will.

“Are you going to offer up what’s wrong or are you going to make me drag it out of you like usual?” Hannibal asked.

Will sighed, “I don’t make you drag things out of me. You do that of your own free will.” 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. It was too early for arguing. Still, Will seemed nervous to tell Hannibal whatever it was he came here about. Hannibal came around the counter and leaned against it right next to Will.

“I did not mean to be harsh. Please, tell me.”

Will wouldn’t look at him but started talking to his coffee cup. 

“I- uhh.. I went home last night. Took a couple aspirin for my headache and went to sleep, like I said I was going to. Uhm...I-” Will took a second to breathe and wipe his palms on his pants.

“When I woke up..I was… in the road… with two cops shining a flashlight in my face.”   
  
“You were sleepwalking…”

“Yup. A mile away from my house. Winston was next to me.”   
  
Hannibal just watched Will for a minute in silence. 

“You were thinking of not telling me about this.” It wasn’t an accusation. More an observation. 

“I figured if I drove here now at the ass crack of dawn, I could force it out.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. 

“You know I can do nothing for you to help if you don’t tell me.” He said softly into Will’s skin. Will hated when he did this. Hannibal never yelled at him or got angry when Will didn't talk to him about these things. He always just asked politely to be let in. It was frustratingly sweet. 

“I’m sorry, I just…. I feel like I’m losing control over what little section of my mind I actually  _ did _ have control over.”

Hannibal leaned his head on Will’s and just breathed. Will had to smile a little. The sniffing thing was probably always going to be weird to him, but it was starting to be endearing too. 

Hannibal stood up straight offered to make breakfast. It seems he wasn’t going to make him take it any further. Over breakfast, Will told Hannibal the ridiculous theory that Chilton really thought he had the Ripper and the even more atrocious idea of working with Freddie Lounds to shove the Ripper into becoming visible. He told Hannibal he couldn’t explain how he knew Gideon wasn’t the Ripper, he just had a feeling. Every once in awhile Hannibal got this look on his face while he Will was talking. It was nothing short of adoration and it made Will squirm. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He wasn’t sure what made this look come out when it did, but it was definitely what he wanted to see after the night he had. 

\--

Will woke up to 3 missed calls from Jack. He must’ve left his phone on silent last night. Then again he slept like the dead after Hannibal was through with him. He was thankful because he needed it after his adventure in Wolf Trap the night before. He went to roll out of bed to see what the emergency was when an arm caught his waist and held him still. Will chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see Hannibal pretending to still be asleep. Will loved waking up next to him for a number of reasons but something that always catches him off guard is when he sees Hannibal with his hair going in 5 different directions and falling in his face. This is a sight he could get used to.    
  
“I have to at least see what he needs, he called 3 times” Will said, but didn’t make another attempt to get up. 

“I should have a discussion with Jack about boundaries.”

Will laughed out loud at that. “Yes please do that. Jack, you really need to evaluate your boundaries. Speaking of boundaries, Will and I are fucking.” Will said in his best Hannibal impression. Hannibal pinched Will’s stomach and took his arm back. Will took his chance and swung his legs out. 

Hannibal opened his eyes to watch Will walk out in nothing but his boxers. The turn his life had taken was cause for concern. There was a time when Hannibal wanted nothing more than to get into Will’s mind and nudge the furniture around to fit his needs. Something he did not plan for was how he began to care for Will. Slowly, Will had begun to reveal more and more of himself to Hannibal and it seemed it was time to reevaluate the plan. The beast in Will was not buried as far down as it seemed. Perhaps there were more organic ways to coax out this animal. The previous night, Hannibal had put something in his drink, but only because he had to make the phone call to Jack and having Will wake up without him or even worse start sleepwalking while he wasn't home, was not ideal. 

Will was slowly being convinced that his emotions on killing Garret Jacob Hobbs were valid. Killing “bad” people as it were. Maybe if Will could taste that emotion again, he would start to see the potential lurking below the surface. 

Will walked back into the room but didn't get back in bed. Instead he grabbed for his pants. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

“The Ripper called Jack last night and played a recording or something from that trainee from a couple years ago. He's flipping his shit. I gotta go in.” 

“It would seem Freddie Lounds was useful.” 

Will laughed, “Not a complete waste of air, then.” 

Hannibal smiled back, “Not completely.” 

Hannibal walked him downstairs and kissed him in a way that had Will cursing Jack’s existence all the way to his car. 

\-- 

Jack got a call every night for the next couple of nights and still there was nothing to go on. Bev had tried every trick she knew with Jack breathing down her neck and got absolutely nowhere. You could say things we tense and you would be absolutely fucking right. Will was fairly certain his headaches were getting worse. He heard heavy steps coming towards his classroom. Jack rounded the corner looking better than he had for days.

“Good news?”

“He left a callback number.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up. The Ripper never left anything behind by accident. He didn’t make mistakes. There was something that was meant to be found on the other end of the phone.

\--

For the first time in days, Will was home with just his dogs. Not that he didn’t love spending time with Hannibal, but it was nice to have some time to play with the dogs and work on his flies. That didn’t last long given the splitting headache he had come home with. He was at Quantico late the night before because of the arm they found at the observatory. It was Jack’s trainee’s. Miriam. This whole thing was torturing Jack. He felt bad, but all he did was interpret the evidence and the the Ripper left  _ no  _ evidence. Jack had given him every Ripper case they knew about and he spent hours pouring over them. He wanted to have answers for this but he just didn’t. It’s obvious that the plan to shove the Ripper into doing something wasn’t the best. All he did was taunt Jack and move on. Still nothing more to go on. No confirmation on what even happened with Miriam. Will got up to get a glass of whiskey and went to bed. 

_ Will was walking through what he felt like was Hannibal’s house. Something about it seemed wrong, though. It was.. Bigger. And darker. There were hallways where there normally weren't and they were long. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen but he couldn’t tell what it was. He walked into the dining room and there was blood  _ everywhere.  _ Where the fuck is Hannibal? Is it his blood? What the fuck is going on? Will started walking faster and made it to the kitchen. Hannibal was no where to be found but Miriam’s arm was sitting on his counter, still clutching the cell phone. Will moved closer to the counter and then the phone started ringing. He was staring at it as he got closer. The screen had his phone number across it along with his name. Will gingerly took the phone from the hand. He hit talk and held it to his ear.  _

_ “Hello?” _

_ “You know, nothing lasts forever. You should enjoy things while they last” Came the answer in Will’s voice. _

_ “What are you talking about?” _

_ “For someone who sees so much, you are awfully blind.” _

_ Will took the phone away from his ear and just stared at it. What the fuck does that mean? Where the hell is Hannibal? Will heard water running and turned around. Blood was slowly filling up the sink. He started to back up and slipped on something wet. Will looked down and there was blood covering the floor. He tried to grab the counter to stay up but slipped again with his other foot and hit the ground. It was sticky and warm and all he could think was that it was Hannibal’s because he couldn’t  _ find _ him and he just needed to see him and know he was  _ okay.  _ Will scrambled to get up and started for Hannibal’s study. He opened the door and this wasn’t what his study looked like at all. It was like a small church. He could see a figure sitting in one of the pews. He walked closer. That had to be Hannibal. He could see his hair and his shoulders. He walked faster. Will ran down the pew to get to the man and stopped dead in his tracks. It was Hannibal, staring ahead, blood coming out of his mouth. Will looked down and there was a tongue in the bible in Hannibal’s hands. He couldn’t breathe. His vision was closing in. Hannibal was gone. _

Will’s eyes snapped open as he tried to catch his breath. He was covered in sweat and his eyes were stinging. He reached over to the nightstand for his phone and hit a few buttons. He had to hear his voice. He had to know Hannibal was okay. It just kept ringing. Will had an awful feeling in his stomach. It went to voicemail. Will ended the call and called back right away.

“Pick up you asshole. Pick up the fucking phone.”

“Mmm, ello?” Came the half asleep reply.

“Oh thank fuck.” Will breathed out and shut his eyes. Hannibal was okay. Everything was okay. 

“Will?” 

“Just… please talk to me? Please. Anything. I don’t care. Just…talk to me.”

And so Hannibal did. He didn’t ask any questions, he just started sleepily talking to Will about how he had been meaning to ask him to the opera and that there was a lovely restaurant they could eat at beforehand. They had amazing soup.

Will’s breath slowly came back to him. He was still shaking a little. 

“Will you keep talking til I fall asleep?”

“Of course, my dear.”

Will laid down and put the phone under his head so it would stay. He focused on Hannibal’s voice so his brain didn’t wander back to the dream. He couldn’t handle it. Not right now. Maybe not ever. 

\--

Hannibal was in the kitchen making coffee when his doorbell rang. He assumed Will would be by given the night he had. Hannibal never asked at the time because he would never get an answer. Waiting til the next day was always better with his Will. Hannibal opened the door, “Good Mor-”

Will grabbed his face and crushed their lips together. It was desperate and could hardly be called a kiss but Will needed it in that moment. Will pulled back but only to touch his forehead to Hannibal’s, his hands still holding his head. Hannibal stayed silent and just watched Will. 

“I… I think I need to tell you something.”

“Of course.” Hannibal said quietly. Trying not to disturb whatever interesting place Will was in. Will pulled his head up and looked Hannibal in the eye. He was breathing heavily.

“I… I uhm..” Will paused and swallowed. “I love you.”

Hannibal’s lips parted just slightly as he breathed in. This wasn’t what he was expecting.

“I… I know it’s only been a few months a-and… you don’t have to say it back but I-....I just need you to know… need you to know what you mean to m-me, because if- if anything ever-”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s face and kissed him just as intensely as Will had when he opened the door. They were standing in Hannibal’s doorway, with the door still open, holding each other’s faces as they stole the other’s breath. 

“I love you, Will.” Hannibal said it as if he just figured out that, that’s what this emotion he was feeling was. Like he couldn’t understand what to call it before just now. 

Will smiled and let out a breath. “Good. I mean- I’m glad” and he started laughing.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Just looking and holding each other, sharing kiss after kiss. Will was glad for it because it felt like Hannibal’s hands were the only thing holding him together at the moment. 

“Perhaps we could continue inside.” 

Will looked down and realized that Hannibal is in just his pajama pants.

“Oh, god. Sorry, yeah. Inside.” 

Hannibal kisses him one more time for good measure. 

“Do not apologize for this, Will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEELLLLLL. This wasn't really where I was going to end this chapter?? But it was getting out of hand so... this is what were doing now. Anywho, got some story things worked out that I decided to change for the sake of flow and shit. I love every single one of you who have read this and also those who have left kind words in the comments. It means the world to me :) I am spoiling you now with quick updates because who knows what's going to happen when we get into the crazier parts. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr if you'd like http://felineladyy.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's my man.

Will stood and stared down at the garment bag on his bed. Really, he shouldn't be surprised. They were only going to be able to go on for so long before Hannibal bought him something like this. And he supposed it would have happened sooner or later since he was now going to be roped into things like the opera. Still. There was a sense of permanency to the matter that made Will's stomach do flips. “You’ll need it for more than just next weekend” Hannibal had said, “Renting a tux is a waste.” Will smiled to himself as he stood there. It had been a long time since Will had a successful, serious relationship. He’d had plenty of relationships, just nothing that stuck. Nothing that seemed worth all the work. It was different with Hannibal.

Will decided that the least he could do was give Hannibal the whole package, and he went in the bathroom to shave. He hated shaving his face because he thought it made it him look too young but Hannibal would appreciate that he made the extra effort. When did he start making decisions based on what Hannibal would like? Will stopped that train of thought quick and decided he would analyze that another day. He needed to get dressed before Hannibal got to his house.

He heard Hannibal’s car pulling up the driveway and grabbed the jacket to pull it on. Will briefly wondered if Hannibal would be so distracted by all of this that they wouldn't make it to the opera. He could hope. Hannibal was easily distracted when it came to him.

Will’s plan almost worked. Hannibal ran his knuckles down Will’s freshly shaven face and took a deep breath. It was clearly taking all his self control not to do anything about it. All he did was nuzzle Will and whisper, “Later..” As if he knew exactly what Will had been aiming for.

\--

The night wasn’t going as badly as Will had expected. In fact the looks they were getting were kind of hilarious. Will found amusement in that some of the looks he was getting were jealous ones. He wouldn’t say he was proud but…. He definitely was. After the performance was over they stood with a few of Hannibal’s acquaintances while they harassed Hannibal about when the next dinner party was, blah blah blah. Will was hardly paying attention to the conversation and more observing the room as a whole. That’s when he noticed the same round man who he had noticed during the opera. He was looking at Hannibal with what looked like overwhelming nerves. He had someone with him who seemed both more comfortable than his companion but also out of place in a way. Will nudged Hannibal’s arm and nodded towards the man who looked like he was waiting for an autograph.

“Hello, Franklyn.”

And everything clicked into place for Will. This was Franklyn. The only patient he’d heard Hannibal complain about.

“Dr. Lecter. So nice to see you. Uh.. this is my friend Tobias.”

Hannibal held out a hand to Tobias, “Pleasure.”

There was something uncomfortable happening here. Tobias was looking at Hannibal with a keen interest. Will took the opportunity.

Will put one hand on Hannibal’s back and reached out his other hand to Franklyn.

“I’m Will.” he said with what was likely a very fake smile on his face.

He could feel Hannibal’s amusement at the strange possessiveness he was displaying but couldn’t really fault him for it since he had no idea where it came from either. When he reached to shake Tobias’ hand and they locked eyes, he suddenly understood why he felt so uncomfortable. The look in his eyes was one he’d seen before. One he knew well.

The conversation went on awkwardly as Hannibal tried to not out Franklyn as a patient and as Franklyn did that exact thing.

They were walking to Hannibal’s car when Will brought it up.

“Has Franklyn ever brought up Tobias to you before?”

“No, not that I can recall. Why do you ask?”

“There’s something off about him.. He kept staring at you…”

Hannibal lifted an eyebrow in question, “Looking at me implies there is something wrong?”

Will shook his head, “No… he just. Had this look in his eye. And separate from that wouldn’t stop staring at you.”

“I appreciate this side of you, Will” Hannibal was smirking at him.

“Shut up. That’s not what this is about…”

“Jealousy is a common reaction when you feel ownership over something.”

“I’m not… I don’t- Listen, he’s weird. And while I will admit that watching him stare at you was not my favorite activity, I’m talking about something else. Looking into his eyes made me feel like I was at a crime scene…”

Hannibal stopped his teasing then and looked at Will, “You think him dangerous?”

“I don’t know. Just how it felt. Could just be that he’s weird.”

Hannibal stared at Will for a minute. He had noticed Tobias’ attention on him. He had also felt the familiar tug of one predator to another, but Tobias wasn’t the predator he wanted. Perhaps, he could still be useful. They got in the car and drove back to Hannibal’s. It was the weekend and Will had started leaving clothes at Hannibal’s for occasions just like this.

\--

Will was fidgeting in the elevator of the hotel. He hated calls like these. Jack was like a different person when he thought it was the Ripper. Will hated that the entire decision seemed to rest on his shoulders, but he was getting to know the Ripper. It was easier to tell quickly, no it’s not him. Hopefully, this was one of those situations because if it was the Ripper, his life was about to become very complicated.

They let Will past the police tape and he found Jack outside the door of the hotel room in question. They let him pass and shut the door. There was something frantic in this crime scene. It was rushed. Not entirely planned. Something went wrong. All of that to say, it wasn’t the Ripper.

“It’s not him.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yep”

“Oh come on, it has so many similarities.” Zeller had come back with Jack.

“Doesn’t matter. Not him.”

“Come on, Jack. He’s missing an organ, it was surgical, something went wrong but it has to be him.”

“No, no there’s no art here. No elegance. It’s just a dead guy in a bathtub. This isn’t him.”

Zeller opened his mouth again to argue and Jack held up his hand. Zeller huffed and walked out. Will told Jack to be looking into med students, someone trying to make a quick buck in a back alley surgery gone wrong and told him to call him if he needed him. On Will’s way down the elevator all he could think of was what the man’s heart felt like in his hands. His recreations were starting to feel more and more real. Like they weren’t just in his head anymore. Like he was really doing the things he imagined through someone else’s eyes.

When Will opened his eyes he was in Hannibal’s waiting room. His eyes darted around the room. When did he get here? More importantly, _how_ did he get here? He was still at the hotel when he closed his eyes. Like he knew he was there, Hannibal opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

“Will. I wasn’t expecting you." Hannibal stared for a moment. "Will, are you alright?”

“I… I-I don’t know… I don’t know how I got here..” He looked at Hannibal like he should have the answer to that.

“What do you mean, Will?” Hannibal stepped closer and put the back of his hand on Will’s forehead, “You’re burning up.”

“I- I closed my eyes in an elevator at some hotel, there was a crime scene and I opened them and I was here and I don’t remember anything in between and all I can see is the blood on my hands and I-I don’t-”

“Will, breathe. Look at me.” Will took a deep breath and looked Hannibal in the eye.

“Hannibal. What’s happening to me?”

Hannibal didn’t answer him, he just pulled Will to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Hannibal had been putting some serious thought into this lately. He wanted Will and he wanted Will to know him. He also wanted Will to make the choice on his own, with a sound mind. They stood in Hannibal’s waiting room for a while until Will calmed down. After that he was just tired. Hannibal offered for him to come home and let Hannibal make him dinner and take care of him. Will went without argument. He didn’t say much the rest of the evening and fell fast asleep after dinner.

\--

Will had just gotten home from another crime scene. This time it was the Ripper. He felt it as soon as he saw it. The body was displayed on a school bus with his torso on one seat and his bottom half on another. Then started the argument about the hotel victim again. How could they not see that it was two different people? Will was exhausted and his head was killing him. He grabbed his phone, his glass of whiskey and flopped onto his bed to text Hannibal.

“ _my head feels like somebody put a balloon in my skull and is inflating it”_

_“How did this mystery person get the balloon into your skull?”_

_“..........................................................”_

_“Your headaches are getting worse?”_

_“yeah, i’m pretty sure that’s what i just said.”_

_“You may have implied it, but you certainly didn’t say it”_

_“why am i dating a doctor if he is incredibly unhelpful?”_

_“I’m told I have other redeeming qualities that involve my hands and my mouth.”_

Will choked on his whiskey and got it all over himself. He stared wide eyed at his phone screen. Isn’t it some sort of unspoken rule to never repeat the things you say to each other during sex? He must’ve taken too long wondering how his life had gotten here because he got another message.

“ _Perhaps a doctor’s visit is in order.”_

_“for a headache? bit much isnt it?”_

_“Between the sleepwalking, the headaches and your episode that brought you to my office I would say we have reason.”_

Will frowned down at the screen. He was concerned, there was no doubt about that. At this point he was more worried they wouldn't find anything to explain this and end up telling him it was all in his head. He sighed at his phone as if Hannibal could hear it.

“ _guess it wouldnt hurt. you know anyone?”_

_“I have an old colleague that I can contact.”_

_“k. let me know when.”_

Will spared a brief moment to think about how domestic they had become if Hannibal was making his doctor’s appointments. Life was weird. A good weird, but, weird.

_“Monday at 10am. Clear your schedule.”_

_“that was fast”_

_“You’ll forgive me my concern but I think sooner rather than later would be best.”_

Will just stared at his ceiling for a minute. It was probably a good thing. He was more concerned that they weren’t going to find anything at all and he would have to come to terms with whatever was happening in his head. He didn’t want to spend all weekend worrying about this. He grabbed his phone again.

_“you want to spend the weekend here? change of scenery?”_

_“That sounds lovely, Will. I could come later tonight if that’s all right?”_

Will snorted at his phone, _“course its alright. see you later.”_

Will thought about everything that had been happening and realized he had no idea how he would be handling any of this without Hannibal. He found himself incredibly attached for the short amount of time they’d been together. Then again, what was the point in worrying over time when they seemed to fit together so well. Will drifted off to sleep and dreamed about walking to the stream with Hannibal, except when they got there it was filled with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel compelled to remind everyone that this is an AU and so therefore I've taken some liberties, lol. We can also play spot the headcanon because they are EVERYWHERE. Anyways, this was getting LONG so I cut it up and you get this now and hopefully the next chapter in the next couple of days. We are coming up on some business here and I'm just trying to make sure I get it right. I love each and every one of you who have read this and/or left a comment. Please accept this virtual hug from me to all of you <3 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr if you'd like http://felineladyy.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wanders in 6 months late with Starbucks* Well, Hello! I live. So a few of you over the course of time have expressed that you hope I would continue this and not abandon it and it is bc of you that I am here and posting this chapter. I am moderately happy with this and at this point if I keep picking it apart it'll never get posted soooooooooo. I feel compelled to tell you guys that I would not label myself as "a writer", simply a person looking for a creative outlet and who has too much love for Will and Hannibal. While I appreciate the analyzing of my writing that I got from a couple people, much of it goes over my head :) That being said, no beta. All mistakes are mine. If you are still here waiting for this to update and continue, please know I love you and your comments add years to my life.

Will sat in Dr. Sutcliffe’s office with his mouth hanging open. This was a tricky moment. Typically when receiving the news that you have encephalitis, one is not normally excited. That being said, it was taking all of Will’s self control not to smile. He had a reason. The sleepwalking, the hallucinations, the headaches, the fever. All of it. It was a brain infection. He wasn’t losing his mind. Will had perfected the art of reacting the way you are expected to, but right now it was hard not to let out a sigh of relief and sit back in his chair. At some point he realized that the doctor was expecting him to react or answer him in some way. 

“Uhhhh… um.. It’s treatable, right?”

“Yes it is. We caught it at a good time, so I’m going to write you a prescription and also I am recommending you take a leave from work for at least two weeks.”

“I… can’t do that..”

“Mr. Graham, the stress of your job was only making it worse. You really should take a break.”

“My boss is persistent.”

“Well, Mr. Graham, that’s my official recommendation and I’m sure Dr. Lecter will agree. Maybe between the two of us, we can swing at least a little time off for you.”

Will smiled at him and just nodded. He’s pretty sure Hannibal would walk straight into Jack’s office, tell him that Will would be off for the next  _ month _ and then dare him to argue. 

Will got in his car and started towards Hannibal’s house. He knew Hannibal wasn’t going to straight out say ‘I told you so’, but whatever his version of that is, is what Will was about to get. When he got there, he let himself in and found Hannibal sitting at his harpsichord playing. He sat down on the bench next to him. 

“How was your appointment?”

“Good. I have encephalitis.”

“It seems I was right to point you at a neurologist.” And there it was. Hannibal’s wordy version of I told you so. Will tilted his head. There really wasn’t any surprise. In fact, Hannibal wasn’t even looking at him. He just kept playing his harpsichord. Will laid a hand over his until he stopped and glanced up at Will. 

“I know that you aren’t exactly normal, but that was an awfully strange reaction.”

Hannibal just raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Will stared at him for a minute. The closer Will was to someone, the less he had to close his eyes and let the pendulum swing. Some things were clear right away.

“You don’t seem surprised at all. In fact, it feels like you were expecting that statement to come out of my mouth.”

“How would I know what your results were going to be?”

“I think that’s what I’m asking you.”

Hannibal gazed at him and took a deep breath as if he was truly deciding what to say. 

“I had a feeling that it would be encephalitis.”

“You had a feeling…”

“Yes”

“And where did this feeling come from?”

“It simply crossed my mind that it was a possibility.”

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal looked back down at the harpsichord. Will was so confused. He wanted to ask if Hannibal knew, but how would he know? And if he did know why didn’t he fucking say something?

“Hannibal. I would appreciate honesty from you in this moment.”

“I could smell it on you.”

Will blinked at him. “You  _ what? _ ”

Hannibal turned back towards him then. 

“I smelled it on you. Or at the very least I suspected that’s what it was based on the smell.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up. How in the fuck do you smell a disease on someone?

“Uhm… I don’t mean this offensively… but that sounds absurd.”

Hannibal smiled a little then, “It is not the first time. When I was a young man, I was aware one of my teachers had stomach cancer even before he was.”

Will felt like laughing. Hannibal was so unbelievably unique. 

“Uhm. Okay.” He huffed out a laugh, “I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“Encephalitis is incredibly specific and I did not want to make any unfounded claims. It was best for you to see a doctor and receive a proper diagnosis.”

Will relaxed a little. There was still something that felt off. He felt something tugging on him but couldn’t place what it was or where it was coming from. Hannibal was so closed off when he got here. He felt something like anxiousness pouring off of him. Like Hannibal was upset that Will found out a diagnosis? Maybe Hannibal was just upset he didn’t say anything sooner. Will shook his head. 

“Okay, whatever. Next time you smell a brain disease on me, tell me please?”

Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will’s back and pulled him close.

“Of course, dear. Will you help me with dinner?”

Will smiled, “Of course.”

\--

Will was absolutely not supposed to be here. But the ripper had dropped at least 3 more bodies and he couldn’t say no when Jack called. 

“This guy, he’s missing a spleen. A spleen! Who the hell gets a spleen transplant?!”

That is a good point. “Intestines are the only organ missing from this body?” Will felt like there was something he was missing. He could feel it but he couldn’t seem to get his mind around it. These weren’t all the Ripper but  _ some  _ were.

“Yes. Right. We’re either looking for someone with short bowels or….the rippers making sausage.” 

Will scrubbed his hands down his face. Zeller still thinks they are all the ripper. There is something about this case that feels clear to Will. But it’s like he can’t see it. Zeller is still talking. All the organs were removed for an easy reconnect. USB cables. That seems weird for the ripper to do but we know he was likely a surgeon so that’s not really helpful here. The ripper isn’t selling organs that doesn’t make  _ any _ sense. Will just wanted to get out of there.  _ God _ , his head hurt. The medicine for the encephalitis was helping but the stress of this case seemed to be overriding that at the moment. Not to mention how distraught Hannibal was that he was even here instead of at home taking a break. 

Jack told them all to go home, get some sleep and be ready in the morning to get back into this case. Will didn’t need to hear that twice and made a quick trip to his classroom for his bag. Will got in his car and pulled out his phone. He wasn’t really sure when he became so dependent on company but was too tired to give a shit. 

“Hello, Will.”

“Hi. I have to go home because of the dogs but I was wondering if you wanted to come with?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, I know it’s late but I could use the company tonight. Plus, I distinctly remember promising to make it up to you for missing dinner tonight.” 

The joke fell flat but Will didn’t feel like arguing right now. Hannibal was right and they both knew it. He shouldn’t have gone into work. 

“Well my morning appointment did cancel. I don’t see whynot.”

“Meet me there?”

“Of course.”

“K, see you soon.”

“Goodbye, Will”

Well at least that was solved. Hannibal really was looking out for him. It’s just so hard to walk away from Jack in the middle of all this. Who knows the next chance they’ll have at the ripper. Not to mention the fact that they essentially provoked him back into action. Not catching him now would be reckless. Will could feel the ripper and could see his moves and feel how he felt but… but that’s it. He couldn’t get a grip on anything else that they didn’t already know. Will knew he was missing something but couldn’t figure out how to get himself to see it. He was exhausted. 

\-- 

An hour later, Will pulled up to his house to find Hannibal already there. He feels some of the tension in his shoulders lessen. When he gets inside he finds Hannibal has taken care of his dogs and brought leftovers with him. Will makes a mental note to make sure Hannibal knows what he means to him because really this is too much. There’s even a glass of whiskey on the table waiting for him. 

“Good  _ God _ , I love you.”

Hannibal is smiling at him, “Welcome home, Will. Based on your phone call, I felt you needed some pampering. Now that I see you, I was quite right.”

“Wow, alright. I’m sure I don’t look that bad. Actually, I’m not sure, I haven’t looked in the mirror yet.” 

Will dropped down at the kitchen table and grabbed the glass.

“Wait… pampering? Sounds expensive. What does that include?”

Hannibal chuckled and walked over to the counter to heat up the leftovers.

“Aside from the whiskey and food, it can include a variety of things. Such as a massage and several hours of decent sleep.”

“Not too bad. You didn’t mention the price.”

“The price is simple.”, Hannibal walked back over to the table and cupped Will’s face in his hands, “Please allow your brain to get better.”

Will’s stomach dropped. He stared into Hannibal’s eyes and suddenly felt very exposed. Hannibal cared so much it scared him sometimes. Sitting there gazing at each other, how could he not agree?

“I’ll do my best.” Will answered quietly. It’s all he could offer. He wouldn’t make a promise he couldn’t keep. 

Hannibal looked at him for a moment longer and then seemed to accept that answer. He leaned forward and kissed Will’s forehead. 

As Will ate, he updated Hannibal on the case. 

“Valuable organs.” 

“Organ harvesters?”

“Jack is looking for a serial killer he can’t seem to catch. It’s a brilliant diversion.”

“Mm. I might actually prefer that. Maybe if the ripper would take a break, I could get that time off I was ordered to take.”

Hannibal looked up at Will with a small smile. 

“Well perhaps Freddie Lounds could pass on the message for you.”

Will laughed out loud at that. “You do have a way about you when making me feel better.”

“My sense of humor is often underestimated.”

“I’ll say. Bed? I’m about to fall over.”

“Then it is convenient that your bed is in the living room.”

“Wow, ignoring you.”

As they settle in for bed Will spares a thought for how domestic they have become. He thinks back to that first day in Jack’s office when he blew off Hannibal after only a few minutes of conversation. He thinks back to the breakfast in his hotel room and wonders how Hannibal was still willing to be around him after he had been standoffish with him. Whatever it was, he was glad for it. Will felt a strange surge of protectiveness in him over Hannibal. His whole life and he had never met anyone like the man lying next to him. Not to mention someone who treated him not like he was fragile but something to be cherished. It was almost intoxicating to be held so high by someone like Hannibal. They were a fit that Will never thought he would get in this life. From the bed, Will glances over and sees Hannibal’s overnight bag on the chair underneath Buster and smiles. He reaches down to Hannibal’s hand where it is wrapped around his waist and threads their fingers together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best not to wait another 6 months to update. <3 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr if you'd like http://felineladyy.tumblr.com


End file.
